Meetings can be a very important part of doing business. With good planning, participation, and follow-up, meetings can help move a project or decision forward or bring people to consensus. One of the benefits to having people in one place is the ability to read body language. Various types of media attempt to address this when face to face meetings aren't possible. For example, enterprises can use videoconferencing to simulate face to face communications, without losing all of the possible non-verbal clues. Virtual reality environments are evolving to be able to mimic natural movement and non-verbal physical clues and sentiment. In today's multi-modal enterprise, a variety of meeting types are used for effective communication. In each type of meeting, the most successful participation will come from people who are actively engaged in the meeting.
In a conventional multipoint conference, participants register with a conference server or multipoint control unit conference system. The participants in the multipoint conference can share audio and/or video information, according to the capabilities of the registered endpoints, and the conference server or module. As an alternative to traditional multipoint control unit conferences, virtual reality conferences have been developed. In a virtual reality conference, participants interact within a virtual reality environment. More particularly, participants can be represented as avatars in a virtual meeting space. The meeting space can also present information, such as documents, slides, whiteboards, or other information. Various controls can be provided that enable a conference participant or moderator to moderate a conference. However, systems that integrate multiple conferences spread across a traditional multipoint control unit conference server and a virtual reality server, and that allow a single moderator to control an integrated conference, have not been available.